Semana Pezberry 1
by writergleek
Summary: Como me faltaba el día 7 que era "Día Libre", lo terminé finalmente. Disculpen la demora. El último capítulo continúa directamente donde termina el primero! (Lo sé, me tomé mi tiempo en escribirlo) Solo cambié el título, es la primer Pezberry Week que escribí, por lo tanto las voy a ennumerar.
1. Chapter 1

_Es la Pezberry Week y recién me entero! Así que, espero que esto cubra con el día 1 que es flirteo (coqueteo, seducción) inapropiada!_

_(Espero poder seguir toda la semana!)_

* * *

"¿Santana?"

"¿Rachel?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Viéndote como te cambias"

"Si, es muy lindo, pero...estamos en el centro comercial y...es un cambiador donde hay mucha gente alrededor y...me odias"

"Eso no es cierto"

"¿No lo es?"

"No. Lo que en realidad odio es ver esas piernas cerradas para mi"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que en realidad odio es esos momentos en que tu lengua está metida en la boca de Frankestein. Porque en realidad querría esa lengua bien profundamente adentro mío"

"Esto es..."

"¿Te está dando calor, Berry?Porque yo siento calor...calor que podemos calmar en el asiento trasero de mi auto, una mano adentro mío, una mano adentro tuyo"

"ina..."

"¿No puedes decirlo, verdad? Porque quieres mi lengua secando todo ese líquido que ahora está arruinando esa pequeña tanga que sé que tienes puesta. ¿Puedo sacártela con los dientes?"

"Sant..."

"Te espero en mi auto, en la puerta sur, en 10 minutos"

* * *

"¿Cómo te quedó, Rachel?"

"Finn, divino la verdad. Pero no creo que sea algo para mi"

"¿Por qué no? Tenemos que ir a la cena..."

"Finn, debo irme, lo siento. No te acompaño a la cena"

"Rach..."

* * *

"¿A dónde vas a estacionar este maldito auto así comienzas a hacer lo que tienes pensado?"

"Berry, Berry, Berry, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"¿No querías mi lengua profundamente adentro tuyo? Si sigues dando vueltas y hablando no la vas a tener"

"Conozco un lugar acá cerca."


	2. Viviendo Juntas

****_Hola!_

_Pezberry Week día 2!_

_Tema de hoy: viviendo juntas_

_Como ando poco original con los títulos, le puse ese. Jajaja_

_Espero que les guste!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

* * *

**Viviendo Juntas**

Si el día que Santana llegó a Nueva York, para compartir departamento con Berry, esperaba toda la parafernalia de Broadway desde la puerta de entrada del departamento hasta cada una de las dos habitaciones, incluida la suya, bueno...quedó gratamente sorprendida de que no fue así.

No había parafernalia de Broadway ni siquiera en el cuarto de Berry

"Pensé que adorabas Broadway" dijo un día entrando sin golpear en el cuarto de Berry y tirándose en la cama. La buscó con la mirada y la encontró, completamente desnuda (en realidad no completamente desnuda, tenía la ropa interior, pero Santana tenía muy buena imaginación) cerca de la puerta del baño. Cruzó sus piernas incómodas mientras Berry la observaba.

"Adoro Broadway, Santana, pero eso no quiere decir que me compre todo lo relacionado con él" dijo Rachel entrando rápidamente en el armario (que no era vestidor, pero que diablos! Ella podía entrar) a cambiarse

"Por mi puedes quedarte para siempre como estas" dijo Santana que no le había despegado los ojos de encima. Para sorpresa de la latina, Berry solo se sonrojó y siguió vistiendose. ¿Eran ideas de ella o se vestía mucho más despacio?¿No podría estar desvistiéndose?

* * *

O como unos meses después, cuando Rachel entró al departamento con lágrimas en los ojos después de una visita a Lima. Santana sabía que había pasado, porque a ella le había sucedido exactamente 7 días antes.

"Tengo que decir, que ahora entiendo porque cuando llegaste la semana pasada te metiste en mi cama" dijo Rachel sentándose encima de la latina

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Rachel

"Nunca tuve demasiadas personas en las que apoyarme cuando algo me hacía sentir mal. Ahora te tengo a ti y a Quinn" dijo Rachel

"Y Kurt" agregó Santana "Y Brittany, que aunque hayamos terminado no significa que deje de ser nuestra amiga"

"Kurt en la separación tomó el lado de Finn"

"Maldito gay, voy a cambiarle su acondicionador por el de una marca mucho más barata, ¿quieres?"

"No, pero no olvides esa idea"

"¿Por qué terminaron al final?"

"Es extraño. De todos los temas por los que podríamos haber terminado, eligió el que sabía que más me iba a molestar. Porque digamos, él sabe que yo no tenía muchas amigas hasta hace un tiempo."

"¿Qué dijo?"

"Que Quinn y vos son mis amigas por conveniencia. Que seguramente hay un montón de cosas que no cuento de nuestra convivencia y que debes vivir amenazándome."

"¿Alguna vez te dije que en el reparto de neuronas a Finn le tocaron las falladas?"

"Así que le dije, que era un idiota, que su único problema en realidad era que tenía que esperar que yo volviera a Lima para acostarse con alguien, y que entonces, prefería que no me esperara más y se acueste con cualquiera. Le tiré el anillo en la cara y me fui a mi casa"

"¿Vos terminaste con él?"

"Si, tarado. Ahí fue cuando me llamó Kurt y me dijo que pensara en lo que Finn me dijo, etc. etc."

"¿Y qué hiciste?"

"Le dije que el pensara si era cierto que su último Oscar De La Renta era original o no y se puso a gritar, parece que soltó el teléfono y yo corté. Y me volví."

Santana no podía dejar de reírse. Por lo menos, quizás ahora las cosas cambiaran un poco en el departamento, ya que estaban las dos solteras.

* * *

"Estudiamos cosas bastante distintas, con personas que no conocen a la otra y terminamos en la misma fiesta." dijo Santana acercándose a la figura de su compañera de departamento, mirando por el balcón.

"Por fin alguien conocido. ¿Por qué todos los estudiantes de abogacía quieren un rápidito, acá donde estamos, que tengo que seguir?" preguntó Rachel

"Es que piensan que en el futuro van a estar muy ocupados" dijo Santana abrazando a la diva y quedándose así.

"¿Estás borracha?" preguntó Rachel

"No me emborracho desde que estamos en Nueva York. Uno puede levantarse con alguien, sola o con cualquier tipo de enfermedad adentro o sola, en una bañera sin un órgano"

"¿Quieres irte?" preguntó la diva

"Pensé que no me lo ibas a preguntar más"

* * *

La primera vez que pasó, se despertaron una encima de la otra, completamente desnudas y se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que recordaron que había pasado.

_8 horas atrás_

"_Para ser dos mujeres extremadamente sexys, tenemos poca vida social" dijo Santana sentándose al lado de Rachel en el piso, mientras ella miraba la tele. _

"_Tengo frío" dijo la diva acurrucándose contra Santana, quien inmediatamente abrió uno de sus brazos para dejar que su pequeña amiga se acomode. "Hay alcohol, vodka, por allá" agregó señalando un lugar debajo de una de las cómodas._

"_Lo tenías bien escondido" dijo Santana gateando hasta ese lugar para volver y encontrarse con que Rachel estaba completamente colorada._

"_¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó, _

"_Nada, voy a buscar los vasos" dijo Rachel levantándose._

_Santana se quedó pensando en que le había pasado a Rachel y recordó como se había arrastrado, prácticamente mostrándole todo su trasero en sus bien ajustadas calzas a la diva._

_Sonrío internamente y pensó que quizás esa noche, por fin podía lograr una de sus misiones. Llevarse a la cama a Rachel Berry, si eso sucedía, bueno, las demás eran fáciles ¿no?_

_6 horas atrás_

_Habían cambiado de posición varias veces, mientras el alcohol les hacía efecto. Dos horas después y una botella vacía de vodka delante de Rachel, daba a entender que ya era momento._

"_A...ver..." comenzó a decir la diva, quien por supuesto también tenía su propio plan "¿Cómo...cómo satisfaces a una mujer?" le preguntó_

"_No puedes hacerme esa pregunta" _

"_¿Por qué no?" _

"_Porque sería mejor que te lo mostrara" dijo Santana que estaba empezando a sentir los efectos del alcohol y de Rachel Berry entre sus piernas, con su espalda apoyada en el torso de la latina. Santana, movió sus manos acariciando los muslos de Rachel, y la sintió estremecerse_

"_¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la latina_

"_Na...nada" dijo Rachel_

"_Vamos, Rach. Por alguna razón te estremeciste"_

"_¿Eres mi amiga?" _

"_Si"_

"_Estoy sintiéndome...con tus caricias..."_

"_¿Te estoy excitando?" preguntó Santana quien inmediatamente sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de la diva_

"_¡Santana!" _

"_Oh...esto es hermoso" dijo Santana comenzando a mojar sus dedos con la húmedad que sentía de Rachel, y acariciando su clítoris. "¿Quieres que me detenga?" preguntó después de unos minutos, con la voz más sexy y alcoholizada que le salió._

"_Por favor, no" dijo Rachel que empezó a mover sus caderas cuando sintió que la latina metió dos dedos dentro de ella._

_Santana sonrío y besó el cuello de Rachel, aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos, al sentir las paredes de la diva cerrarse sobre ellos._

"_Vamos, Rach." dijo Santana cuando la diva gritó su nombre al llegar al orgasmo._

"_Eso fue...genial" dijo Rachel _

"_No creo que sea la primera vez que llegas a un orgasmo" dijo Santana quien seguía con su mano en la entrepierna de la diva y moviendo sus dedos._

"_Si fue mi primera vez. Finn...oh...Finn no era muy...muy experto en ese tema" dijo Rachel_

"_Hay que solucionar eso" dijo Santana sacando su mano de Rachel y llevándola a la habitación._

En donde ahora seguían, recordando lo que pasó después. Santana, quien estaba encima, sintió algo húmedo en su muslo, en el que justo estaba entre las piernas de Rachel, quien la miró y estrelló sus labios en un beso húmedo, con sabor a alcohol, a Santana y a ella misma.

Santana comenzó a moverse, y sonreía.

Si vivir con Rachel Berry ya era interesante.

De ahora en más...iba a ser mucho mejor.

* * *

Fue la primera vez que se despertaron así, pero seguramente, no iba a ser la última...(por mucho, mucho tiempo)


	3. Sin querer

_Buenas!_**  
**

_Como están?  
_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites, y las alerts.  
_

_Espero que este les guste, realmente ni quise leerlo antes de publicar y ver como quedó porque ya ni sé con que idea lo empecé (por eso probablemente el título no coincida)  
_

_El día de hoy es nerd!Santana y popular!Rachel...fui por el clásico...  
_

_Saludos!  
_

_Lore...que me fui a ver si peleo contra el resfrío!  
_

* * *

**Sin Querer**

No es que Rachel hubiera querido ordenar una enorme lluvia de granizados en pleno casillero del equipo de football y hockey de la escuela, no. Si no, que sin querer se había enterado de lo que le habían hecho a Santana la última semana de clases y se había enojado. Y se había enojado tanto que incluso su propia entrenadora, Sue Sylvester, le había dicho que le causaba miedo, y que estaba orgullosa de ella.

Se sentó en glee y observó a su amiga latina, ex amiga latina, con tristeza. Sabía que quizás nunca volverían a ser como antes (y Rachel esperaba que no porque si no cuando le confiese lo que siente por ella sería muy incómodo) pero Santana, era la única persona en todo McKinley que se atrevía a desafiarla. Decidió observarla detenidamente, antes de que llegara Schuester a anunciar que, por fin, se terminaban las clases.

El cabello de Santana estaba claramente mojado, por lo tanto alguien iba a pagar por un granizado ("Averigua quien fue, lo quiero desnudo en el parque esta noche, atado" le dijo Rachel a Quinn quien asintió, quizás eso frenara de una vez por todas los ataques a Santana y la rubia amiga de la capitana de las Cheerios no iba a incumplir una orden)

Siguió bajando y vio los lentes de Santana, sucios y rotos. Para ser la última semana de clases, pensó, se estaban superando en idiotez. Dijo anotando en su agenda sacarle un turno con el oftalmólogo más caro de Lima. O sea su tío.

Siguió bajando y se concentró en el pecho de Santana. ¿Qué escondería debajo de esa remera de Superchica? Rachel suspiró y pensaba en los momentos que habían pasado juntas y siguió bajando la vista, porque recordó el día en que compraron esa remera en particular. Santana tenía puesto un jean, que le quedaba algo flojo, pero Rachel se acordaba del color caramelo de esas piernas y como, a veces, brillaban con el sol. Volvió su mirada al rostro de Santana para encontrarla ruborizada y mirándola fijamente ("Mierda, fui descubierta" dijo en voz baja y a su derecha Quinn y Brittany estallaron en carcajadas, que fueron silenciadas con solo una mirada de Rachel)

Nadie sabe que fue lo que dijo Schuester ese día, porque a nadie le importo.

Rachel solo sabía que tenía que pensar en una excusa antes de que Santana la alejara de su vida, ya lo había hecho dos años atrás, cuando entraron juntas al secundario.

Como Rachel ya era popular y había sido elegida la capitana más joven de las Cheerios, desde la escuela media, Santana sintió algo así como celos (así se había explicado y Rachel no era muy detallista en los recuerdos como para darse cuenta de que su superdotada y nerd amiga nunca había dicho "algo así como") y le dijo que sería mejor que no hablaran durante las horas de clases. Algo que a Rachel le había molestado, y mucho. Pero, la Cheerio, inmediatamente puso orden en la escuela y cualquiera que tocara a Santana iba a recibir su castigo. Y así fue. Por lo menos durante el tiempo en que ellas fueron amigas. De pronto, un día, mientras Rachel golpeaba la puerta de entrada de la casa de Santana, recibió la primer respuesta negativa de su amiga.

"No deberíamos ser más amigas" dijo la latina sin mirarla a los ojos

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel

"Porque no. No hagas preguntas de las que sabes la respuesta, Miss Popular" respondió Santana enojada

"Tana..." dijo la cheerio tratando de controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos

"No, no lo hagas. No voy a volver a caer en nuestra amistad sin sentido, Rachel" dijo Santana

"¿Sin sentido?" preguntó Rachel mirándola incrédula

"Si, sin sentido. Soy tu maldito secreto"

"Si no recuerdas bien, Santana, eres mi maldito secreto porque quisiste serlo. No porque yo quisiera." dijo Rachel dejando la casa de su amiga.

Durante los dos días siguiente, Santana recibió granizados a cada hora, pero Rachel no se veía en ningún lado.

Hasta que volvió y puso orden. Sin mirar a Santana por más de un año.

Pero por más que no la mirara, la reconocía en el pasillo. Algo que hasta antes de las palabras que se dijeron en casa de Santana no podían hacer.

El tiempo pasó hasta que Santana fundó con unos perdedores el glee club, por pedido de Rachel, Sue dejó que sus porristas se involucraran, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de que estén bajo las órdenes de Schuester.

Pero Rachel podía ver a Santana. Estar en una habitación con ella. Y eso era suficiente.

Pero, no solo para Rachel eran estos pequeños momentos. Santana había llorado días después de que echó a su mejor amiga de su casa y temía por su seguridad en la escuela. Demasiada fue su sorpresa que no hubo ningún ataque por parte de la capitana de las porristas o algún miembro del equipo. Y si alguien osaba hacerle algo, esa persona siempre aparecía al día siguiente al frente de Santana, con una flor y un pedido de disculpas.

Santana, sabía que no podía esperar mucho tiempo más para recuperar a su amiga (a pesar que según su corazón, separarse de Rachel dos años atrás había sido lo más sensato) porque ya solo les estaba quedando un año de secundaria.

Sus amigos en on line, fieles asiduos de su chat room, solían retarla cuando recordaban lo que ella había hecho.

Santana, solía enojarse cuando lo recordaba.

Pero, uno siempre se sacrifica por amor ¿verdad?

Recordaba haberle dicho esa frase a sus padres, y solo su mamá entendió que quería decir. Recordo escuchar las palabras que la calmaron cuando ella ya no aguantaba más esa separación de Rachel y una vez, su mamá le dijo, que estaba segura que Rachel sentía lo mismo.

Y si sus consultas en internet o con sus amigos eran ciertas, la capitana de las porristas sentía lo mismo.

Pero, cuando empezó a sospecharlo, no era tiempo. Primero, tenía que llegar el día que debía sacarse los aparatos. Maldición metálica que durante más de un año y medio la había acosado. Pero ahora ya estaba libre, vestida con la remera que compró en la última convención del cómic, a la que fue a Columbus, con Rachel.

Y si la forma de mirarla de Rachel el día de la fecha, significaba algo, las neuronas de Santana se estaban juntando y organizando un plan de ataque con el 100% de éxito o como peor escenario el 98% de éxito. Por supuesto.

* * *

Por ser el último día de glee, todos se amontonaron en la puerta para salir. Ni siquiera les importaba que Rachel se había quedado al final esperando. Cuando, todos salieron y Rachel se dirigió hacia la puerta, vio de reojo moverse algo en la sala del coro y se frenó para ver que en realidad era Santana. Miró a Quinn y a Brittany y les pidió que se adelanten. Hoy quizás era su oportunidad.

Santana, ocupada como estaba pensando en un plan de ataque, no se dio cuenta de que el salón del coro se vació, o de que por alguna razón las sillas se movían más fácilmente, o de que había quedado sola, con Rachel Berry, en una habitación.

"Santana" escuchó tan lejos, que sabía que probablemente algo hubiera sucedido. Se dio vuelta y la vio, parada en el medio del salón, mirándola.

"Ho...hola" dijo la latina cuando reaccionó.

"Glee ya terminó. Pero vi como te estabas moviendo y acomodando las sillas, que me di cuenta que seguramente ni lo notaste." dijo Rachel

"Quería...quería hablar con vos" dijo Santana poniéndose colorada

"¿Si?" preguntó Rachel demasiado emocionada, pero no le importaba.

"Mm. ¿Te acordas de cuando compramos esta remera?" le preguntó

"San...sabes que puedo llegar a acordarme, pero que vas a corregirme porque me estoy olvidando de algún detalle." dijo Rachel dando un paso hacia su ex amiga.

"No quise usarla hasta ahora, porque antes me quedaba un poco chica, y ahora me ejercité" dijo la latina sacándose sus lentes, y detrás de ellos se sacó la remera. Solo se había quedado parada al frente de su amiga, en un corpiño negro.

"Santana, ¿qué haces?" preguntó Rachel dando otro paso, con la vista clavada en los pechos de la latina

"Te deje ir porque te amo" dijo Santana logrando que Rachel se frenara del todo y volviera a centrar su vista en sus ojos

"¿Y para decirme eso tenías que quedarte en corpiño?" preguntó la porrista entretenida.

"No, quería comprobar. ¿Por qué nunca tuviste novio?" preguntó Santana

"Siempre odié esa forma que tienes de saber que era lo que me interesaba y ponerlo al frente mío para que respondas mis preguntas" dijo Rachel "Nunca tuve novio porque solo me interesa mi mejor amiga, quien de pronto dejó de ser mi mejor amiga"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana dando pequeños saltitos, que no pasaron desapercibidos para Rachel.

"Yo también te amo" dijo Rachel acortando las distancias y por fin, besando a su amiga.

* * *

Todos se sorprendieron, cuando tres meses después, Santana López entró a la escuela al lado de Rachel Berry. De la mano.


	4. Algo en común

_Buenas, buenas!_

_Es el momento de la pareja de celebridades! Wiiii...ya leí lo que es el día 5, y dije auch...así que vamos a ver mañana...¿cómo voy?¿les gusta o mejor me dedico a otra cosa?_

_Agradezco las reviews! Muchas gracias!_

_También los favorites y las alerts..._

_Bueno, dejo el capítulo...espero que les guste!_

_Saludos_

_Lore_

_R&R_

* * *

**Algo en común**

"¡Te amo, Rachel Berry!"...eso había dicho Santana cuando subió a recibir sus grammys, cuando apareció en la alfombra roja de los Tony, cuando apareció en la de los Oscar, cuando abrió su gira en Nueva York hasta el día que la terminó en Los Ángeles. Solo 4 palabras que a la diva de ojos marrones, sonrisa angelical, voz privilegiada, le alegraban el corazón pero no sabía como responderle.

En los Tony no dejó de mirarla y aunque quiso decirlo en el escenario, cuando ganó una vez más su premio, no pudo encontrar las palabras. Lo mismo pasó en los Oscar.

Rachel suspiró y bajó del ascensor, directo a otro día de trabajo. Pero, todo se puso peor cuando vio a Quinn Fabray, su manager, esperándola en la vereda con café.

"Vas a tener que rechazarla públicamente" dijo cuando la vió salir del edificio.

"Buenos días, Quinn" dijo Rachel agarrando la taza que tenía la rubia

"En serio, Rachel. Ahora te escribió una canción y dijo que el próximo disco va a estar todo dedicado a vos" dijo la rubia caminando a su lado

"Vas a tener que dejar de hablar de este tema Quinn" dijo Rachel

"No, no voy a tener que dejar de hablar de este tema, porque esto es culpa tuya"

"¿Culpa mía?" preguntó Rachel frenando en una esquina y mirando a su manager.

"Si, si no fueras tan...tan...tan como eres...ésto no hubiera pasado"

"¿Tan como soy?¿Quinn estás bien?"

"Vamos Rachel, sabes muy bien que Santana López, no estaría tan enamorada de vos si le hubieras dado lo que quería"

"Te recuerdo, en todo caso, Quinn. Que esto comenzó mucho antes de que saliera a la luz el trabajo conjunto con Santana. Trabajo que vos elegiste y que insististe en que hiciera. No vengas ahora, con que es mi culpa por no acostarme con ella. ¿Quién te dijo que no me acosté con ella?"

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Quinn que era la primera vez que veía a su pequeña amiga responderle tan sinceramente

"Pensé que era la única forma de sacarme este dolor que tenía cada vez que la veía, ¿sabes? Pensé que ya que estaba con una persona que me podía usar solo para eso, para eso iba a ofrecerme. Pero no. Desde el momento en que puse un pie al frente de ella, dejó ese comportamiento promiscuo. No se fue de mi cama la noche que nos acostamos por primera vez, ni la segunda, ni todas las demás. Se fue cuando la echaste."

"¿Me estás diciendo...?"

"Te estoy diciendo que parece ser que Santana López realmente está enamorada de mi"

"Sería todo un milagro. Igualmente te prohibo que te acerques a ella."

"Eres mi manager Quinn, no mis padres"

"Rachel, ¿te imaginas? La tipa esa ganó 8 grammys en la última entrega, solo por su disco, ganó dos más con tu participación especial. Fue nomida y ganó dos Tony por la música de la obra en la que ahora estás actuando, en Hollywood la adoran y se rumorea que va a protagonizar una serie. Tiene todos esos papparazzis por detrás. Tú eres la niña mimada de norteamerica, ya tienes varios EGOT encima. No van a tener un segundo de descanso."

"¿Quinn estás preocupada por mi o por mi imagen?" preguntó Rachel cuando ya estaban en la puerta del teatro

"¿Qué? Por vos, por supuesto" dijo Quinn

"Entonces, ¿no te parece que ya va siendo tiempo de que yo encuentre la forma de ser feliz?" preguntó Rachel entrando en su lugar de trabajo.

Quinn se quedó pensando y suspiró. Se apuró para llegar a su casa antes de que su esposa se vaya a trabajar. Tenía que hablar con ella.

* * *

Exactamente una semana después, Rachel entró en el teatro y fue a su camerino a prepararse hasta que golpearon la puerta.

"Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?" escuchó la voz de Jean, el director de la obra

"Por supuesto" dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta, que siempre cerraba con llave.

"Estaba pensando..." dijo Jean mientras se sentaba "que es hora de que te tomes unas vacaciones. No te digo mucho tiempo, solo un par de semanas"

"¿Qué estás queriendo decir?" preguntó Rachel entornando sus ojos

"Rachel, estás cansada. Puedo notarlo a la legua. La paciencia se te acaba enseguida y eres capaz de aguantar muchas cosas antes de que se te acabe. Y además, a veces te descubro cantándole a Santana"

"Quinn me prohibió verla"

"¿Qué quieres decirle cuando la ves que grita que te ama?"

"Que yo también la amo"

"Entonces, Berry, deja de ser idiota, acepta estas vacaciones y ve a buscar a esa loca latina que se viste de cuero y grita que te ama"

"Quinn tiene miedo que su reputación me afecte"

"Rachel, cuando estuvo contigo, ¿se acostó con alguien más?"

"No sé"

"¿No sabes o sabes pero no puedes verlo?"

"Si lo sé. No, no se acostó con nadie más"

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Vete a casa. Dale una oportunidad a alguna joven promesa mientras tu descansas un par de semana en la fama de tu mente"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel juntando sus cosas y dándole un beso a Jean

* * *

"Podemos utilizar estas vacaciones para hacer un montón de trabajo que me gustaría que hagas" dijo Quinn entrando en el departamento de Rachel

"No"

"¿No?"

"No. Voy a ir a visitar a mis padres, tengo que pensar"

"¿En tus padres o en Santana?"

"Si no supiera que estás casada con una de mis mejores amigas, juraría que estás celosa"

"No es eso, es..."

"¿Qué es Quinn?¿Es por qué por fin estoy pensando en alguien que no eres tú y la millonada de cosas que tenemos que hacer?¿Por qué me enamoré a pesar de todo pronóstico?¿Por qué a pesar de todo dejo que seas feliz y quiero ser feliz, con otra persona que no eres tú? Resérvame un vuelo para esta misma noche a Columbus, Quinn"

"Rachel"

"Resérvamelo"

* * *

"Para ser una estrella de rock, esa costumbre de comer en pequeños restaurantes de pueblos perdidos en el medio de Estados Unidos es peligrosa" dijo una voz al lado de Santana López, quien había terminado de dar un concierto en Las Vegas la noche anterior y emprendió, sola, en auto el regreso a Nueva York. Quería tomarse unos días y tratar de hablar con Rachel, si la rubia estúpida de su manager lo permitía. Pero esa voz...

"Rachel" dijo girandose para encontrar el par de ojos marrones que amaba desde que los vio poner un pie en la habitación en donde ella se encontraba.

"Te amo, Santana López" dijo Rachel mirándola a los ojos

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana levantándose y mirando detrás de la diva, como si de pronto esa cabeza rubia aparecería para decir que era todo mentira. Cuando vio que Rachel no decía nada, miró hacia los ojos y pudo notar la sinceridad que en ellos había. Santana no esperó más y la besó, ganando varios aplausos de los camioneros y motociclistas que había en ese restaurante en medio del desierto. Y un "bien, chica" por parte de la mesera.

Salieron del restaurante agarradas de la mano y Santana notó que solo estaba su auto.

"¿En qué llegaste hasta acá?" preguntó sorprendida de no ver una limousina esperando por Rachel Berry

Ella la miró y después miró la fila de motos.

"No viniste..." comenzó a decir Santana

Rachel se estiró y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Santana, como pudo hablo...

"¿Nunca lo hiciste en una Harley Davidson?"

"Rach, si nos descubren los paparazzis haciendo eso, estamos completamente perdidas"

"No me parece." dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo. "Ahora, miss López, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"¿Me vas a seguir?"

"Si"

"¿No te vas a escapar?"

"No"

"Volvemos a Las Vegas" dijo Santana subiendo a su auto y esperando que Rachel sacara su moto. La cual, se dijo, se tendría que haber dado cuenta antes de cuál era, ya que era la primer Harley Davidson color rosa que veía e iba a ver, en su vida.

* * *

Dos días después, todos los diarios del país, no importaba la temática que trataran, tenían en la tapa el casamiento, inesperado de Rachel Berry y Santana López. Preguntas como si era o no una estrategia publicitaria, si después de tan poco tiempo de conocerse podían hacer a Santana cambiar su vida promiscua por una monógama, estaban girando en todos los medios de comunicación. Hasta, el día que Santana se hartó, que fue exactamente dos días después de que todos se enteraran de su casamiento y en su twitter publicara: ¿Están seguros que siempre fueron mujeres distintas?¿No se dan cuenta de que puede ser un maldito disfraz?

Lo cual calmó un poco las aguas, hasta una semana después, en la que Santana ya estaba de nuevo en Nueva York.

No, la respuesta era no, no estaban seguros de que fueran siempre mujeres distintas, así que comenzanron a investigar. Todas, a pesar de distinto color de cabello y forma de vestirse, todas las mujeres que fueron vistas cerca de Santana López en los últimos cuatro años desde que tocara la fama, todas tenían algo en común, el mismo color oliva de piel y la misma altura (la cual calcuban sacando el tamaño de los tacos).

Eventualmente, un diario publicó una exhaustiva investigación en la cual demostraba sin lugar a errores que todas las mujeres con las que Santana López había sido vista, en realidad era una sola.

Rachel Berry.

* * *

Rachel y Santana estaban tiradas en el piso del living de la diva, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y dos cabezas rubias se asomaron buscando a las morenas (en realidad a una de las morenas, pero si estaban las dos, mucho mejor).

"Empieza el show" dijo Rachel en voz baja mientras Santana río un poco. Ya había pasado un mes desde su boda y era extraño que esa pareja, principalmente la más petisa de las dos, no hubiera dicho una sola palabra.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn tirando encima de Rachel el diario que contenía el informe sobre la verdadera identidad de las amantes de Santana

"Es lo bueno de ser actriz, Quinn" dijo Rachel señalándole una foto a su esposa y sonriendo "Tienes acceso a un montón de material con el que puedes disfrazarte."

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo ésto está sucediendo?" preguntó Quinn mientras su esposa pasaba a su lado y se sentaba y miraba fijamente a las morenas.

"Hace más de cuatro años" dijo Brittany después de estudiarlas bien y respondiendo por ellas.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, Santana comenzó a ser promiscua más o menos hace cuatro Quinn, cuando vos organizaste ese noviazgo falso entre Rachel y Jesse St. James. Por lo tanto, ya había sentimientos involucrados y parece que fuertes si Rachel prefirió disfrazarse a ser vista en público con Jesse." dijo Brittany

"Tu amiga es inteligente" le dijo Santana al oído a Rachel despacio

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó Quinn, sin tanta autoridad en la voz, y sentándose al lado de Brittany

"6 años" dijo Rachel

"¿6 años?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, la conocí unos seis meses después de enterarme de lo tuyo con Brittany, Quinn. Ese fue el dolor que me ayudó a sacar. Desde entonces, nos vimos en secreto, porque a ella también le estaban prohibiendo cosas o inventando romances, para promocionar sus discos" dijo Rachel

"Aunque yo no era tan famosa en ese tiempo" dijo Santana "¿Qué tenía que ver Brittany y Quinn?"

agregó mirando a su esposa

"Quinn y yo fuimos novias, durante el secundario hasta hace casi 7 años atrás, cuando llegué un día al departamento que compartíamos cerca del campus de NYU y ella estaba teniendo sexo con Brittany" dijo Rachel quien inmediatamente se arrepintió al notar que la rubia mencionada al último hacía puchero. "No estoy enojada, B" agregó haciendo que Brittany sonriera de nuevo.

"Con razón es tan celosa" dijo Santana

"¡Ey!" gritó Quinn y las otras personas en la habitación la miraron sin sorpresa

"Es cierto" dijo Brittany

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel

"Quinn si te lo hubiera dicho hace 6 años atrás, hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para que terminarámos. Llevas casada con Britt un año, y fue justo cuando nos diste la oportunidad de hacer que el resto del mundo nos vea juntas. Nos diste la oportunidad de trabajar juntas" dijo Rachel

"Y a mi manager, que quedó fascinado y quiere más colaboraciones entre nosotras" dijo Santana

"O sea que ¿hace 6 años que uds. dos mantienen una relación en secreto?" preguntó Quinn

"Ya nos es tan secreta, Quinnie." dijo Santana

"San tiene razón, vos dijiste que soy la niña mimada de norteamerica y Santana es la persona más buscada en el mundo de la música. Y no solo por como canta. Y la serie y..." dijo Rachel para ser interrumpida

"Entiendo, entiendo. ¿Cómo lo van a hacer funcionar?" preguntó Quinn

"Funcionó durante 6 años, lo único que cambia ahora es que el resto del mundo sabe que estamos juntas" dijo Santana


	5. Ensayo

_Buenas! _

_Cómo están?_

_Les pido perdón por la demora. Resulta que me agarró un tremendo bloqueo de escritora y recién ahora es como que está volviendo. Así que supongo que tanto éste como el que sigue no son muy buenos. Pero la verdad, es como que me exprimo y no sale nada... :( salvo esto que no sé bien como quedó._

_Espero que por lo menos lo disfruten un poco._

_En un rato subo el día 6 y me va a faltar el 7...me hubiera encantado hacerla día a día, pero no pude :(_

_Saludos!_

_Lore_

_Glee no me pertenece..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

* * *

**Ensayo**

Se puede decir, que por primera vez en años, Schuester estaba cansado. Completamente cansado. Era el decimoquinto ensayo de glee para las regionales y seguían sin obtener un solo paso. ¿Por qué? Porque perdían la primera media hora escuchando a Finn cantándole a Rachel, lo cual generaba el hastío de la pequeña diva quien cantaba con pocas ganas y la felicidad de Finn porque él, como buen profesor que era, decidió ponerlos juntos en un dueto a pesar del desastre de las nacionales. Después, también, estaba el tema Santana. El cual ahora mismo estaba siendo complicado. Metiéndose entre todos para terminar empujando a Finn y ver al resto de sus alumnos quedarse quietos a rumorear lo que todos sabían y que él había tardado en notar y que ahora entendía. Entonces...se cansó.

"¡Basta!" gritó Schuester haciendo que las voces se acaben de una vez por todas y se quedaran todos quietos. Por lo menos, si fueran estatuas vivientes esa parte les saldría bien.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa, por el bien de este coro y el de la salud mental de todos nosotros" dijo el profesor acercándose a la que él creyó que alguna vez podía ser la pareja perfecta. "Finn, no vas a cantar más este dueto con Rachel"

Todos, incluidos la pequeña diva (y Brad, el pianista) estallaron en aplausos ante la decisión del profesor, quien se quedó mirando a su alumno preferido (quién lo estaba cansando hace dos meses llamándolo por teléfono todas las noches para hablar de Rachel).

Cuando se dió vuelta a hablar con Rachel, Santana estaba a su lado (aunque su posición en el número que estaban ensayando era del otro lado del escenario) y suspiró.

"Uds. dos preparen un número para las regionales. Un dueto. De paso dejan esta idiotez de andar ocultándose" dijo señalando a las morenas

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Santana

"¡Es injusto, sr. Schuester!" gritó Finn quien solo había escuchado la parte del dueto. "¿Dónde se ha visto que saque al capitán de su coro del dueto principal? No, a mi me toca cantar y bailar con Rachel"

"Finn, no. No vas a tocar ni a bailar más con Rachel" dijo el sr. Schuester

"Si, Finn. Schuester tiene razón, estamos cansados del drama que hay entre uds. tres desde que volvimos a clase" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué tres?" preguntó Santana

"Ay Sanny, tendrías que dejar de intentar disimular. No te sale bien" dijo Brittany

"No entiendo de que están hablando" dijo la latina.

"Sabemos que entre vos y Rachel pasan cosas" dijo Kurt

"En el armario del conserje" dijo Puck levantando las cejas "Pero dejen de cambiarme el armario, puse la cámara en el del segundo piso"

"¿Qué?" gritaron las dos morenas

"Sr. Schue insisto. Déjeme demostrarle que Rachel es mía y que me ama" dijo Finn acercándose a la mencionada diva y atrayéndola hacia si. Pero, una mano agarró la remera de la diva y evitaba que se fuera del todo con Finn

"Santana ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Finn

"Es obvio que estoy protegiendo a mi novia" dijo la latina tirando a Rachel hacia ella que la miraba entre sorprendida y enamorada

"¿Tu novia? Pero si la odias" dijo Finn

"Hudson, deja de ser tan imbécil." dijo Sam "Es obvio que entre esas dos había más que odio"

"¿Qué quieres decir Sam?" preguntó Finn tirando a Rachel

"Santana, me vas a romper la remera" dijo la diva

"No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes" dijo Santana mientras Puck aplaudía

"Tu habrás visto eso en sueños, pero los demás no. Menos Finn" dijo Rachel haciendo que la latina la suelte inmediatamente pero buscando otra forma de mantenerla a su lado. Forma que resultó en abrazarla por la cintura.

"Santana, en serio. Rachel me ama" dijo Finn tirando de la mano de la diva

"No es cierto, Finn" dijo Rachel

"Si es cierto"

"No lo es"

"Si lo es. Vas a perder tu virginidad conmigo" dijo Finn y ante esto todo el glee club estalló en carcajadas, incluso Schuester, menos Santana, Rachel y Finn

"¿Por qué se ríen?" preguntó Santana

"Vamos, López" dijo Puck poniendo una mano en el hombro de la latina. "Seguro que descorchaste a Berry hace un tiempo. No creo que sigas a los besitos, escondidas como antes del verano"

"Si bien es cierto que nuestra relación avanzón en este tiempo, Santana y yo no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales" dijo Rachel

"¡Lo ves!" dijo Finn señalando a la latina

"Yo por lo menos se lo que hay debajo de su corpiño" dijo Santana

"López, pensé que ésto solo era una conquista para vos" dijo Puck

"No lo es" dijo Santana seriamente

"No, me imagino que no si incluso te has mantenido fiel todo este tiempo" dijo el muchacho del mowhak

"¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?" preguntó Santana aprovechando que Finn seguía pensando en sus anteriores palabras y tirando más fuerte de Rachel logró hacer que el gigante la soltara. Pero, ella no la soltó, se quedó abrazándola esperando que le respondieran.

"No son muy disimuladas" dijo Schuester. "Ahora, ¿podemos seguir con el ensayo?"

"Si, todos las vimos" dijeron los demás miembros del coro al mismo tiempo.


	6. Incluso cuando

_Día 6...perdón de nuevo por no hacerlo cuando debía..._

_Saludos! _

_Lore_

* * *

**Incluso cuando...**

"Bueno, yo creo que fue satisfactoria. ¿Crees que les caí bien?" preguntó Rachel tirándose en el sofá encima de Santana

"No sé, todavía no pude hablar con ellos. Seguro mañana al mediodía" dijo la latina poniendo sus manos inmediatamente en el trasero de la diva. "Pero, te aseguro, que si les caíste bien"

"¿A pesar de todo?" preguntó Rachel

"A pesar de todo"

"¿A pesar de lo que le dije a tu mamá?"

"¿En qué momento?"

"En el momento en que me presente"

* * *

_Unas horas atrás..._

"_Mamá, Papá, ella es Rachel, mi novia" dijo Santana cuando llegaron a la mesa en donde sus padres las estaban esperando._

"_Mucho gusto sr. y sra López." dijo la diva extendiendo la mano para estrecharla._

"_El gusto es nuestro, Rachel" dijo el sr. López, estrechando la mano de la diva_

"_Eres muy linda" dijo la sra. López, haciendo lo mismo que su marido._

"_Uds. dos son muy atractivos." dijo Rachel "Ahora entiendo de donde Santana sacó ese aire a bomba sexual, sra. López. No está para nada mal ud." _

_Santana miró a su novia completamente sorprendida mientras los padres de la latina se miraban entre ellos y después a la novia de su hija_

* * *

"¿A quién se le ocurre decirle eso a la madre de su novia?" preguntó Santana riendo

"Estaba nerviosa. Sobre todo después del video que les enviaste" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, pero incluso así..." dijo la latina

"Incluso así, nada. No tendrías que haber hecho esa apuesta con Noah y encima querer pagarle el mismo día que se te ocurrió escribirles un correo electrónico a tus padres enviándoles un video en donde nos presentábamos"

"Puckerman se enojó mucho."

"Le prometiste un video sexual y le enviaste uno de nosotras presentándonos"

"Era para mis padres"

"No tienes que ver los videos sexuales de nosotras antes de enviarlos"

"No te veía hace un par de horas. Pero, incluso así, creo que les caiste bien"

"¿En serio? Tu madre comenzó a atacarme apenas nos sentamos"

"No creo que fue un ataque"

* * *

_Unas horas atrás...ya todos sentados..._

"_Rachel, ahora entiendo porque mi hija gemía tanto en ese video." dijo María López mirando a la diva a la cara_

"_¿Qué quieres decir, María?" preguntó su marido_

"_Mira el tamaño de su nariz judía. Imagina con esa nariz, todo el placer que podrías haberme dado" dijo María_

"_María, no creo que sea el momento de discutir el placer que pude o no haberte dado. Estamos al frente de tu hija y su novia" dijo el padre de la latina_

"_Las mismas personas que nos enviaron un video sexual" dijo la mujer_

"_Disculpen...¿sres. López?" dijo Rachel interrumpiendo_

"_¿Si querida?" preguntó María_

"_El video fue todo culpa de Santana" dijo Rachel señalando a su novia_

"_Es bueno saber que me cubres las espaldas." dijo la latina mirando a su novia con los ojos entrecerrados_

"_¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Lucas López_

"_Verán..." comenzó a decir Rachel antes de que Santana le tapara la boca con su mano_

"_Hice una apuesta, perdí, cuando envié el video me equivoqué. El sexual no iba para uds." dijo Santana_

"_La verdad, no fue para nada placentero. Y eso que me gusta ver dos mujeres teniendo sexo. Pero que una de ellas sea mi hija..." dijo Lucas sacudiendo la cabeza_

"_Esta bien. Podemos dejar el video de lado" dijo Santana_

* * *

"Estoy segura que a mi papá le gustó lo determinada que sos en tu carrera" dijo la latina obligando a la diva a acostarse en el sillón y ella acostándose encima

"¿En serio?¿Incluso después de que les dije mi plan de respaldo?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, cierto...me estás matando Berry" dijo Santana acomodando el muslo de la diva entre sus piernas antes de besarla.

* * *

_Unas horas atrás, no tantas como al principio..._

"_Así que...Rachel" dijo Lucas mientras miraba como terminaban de servirles la comida "Estás estudiando en NYADA y quieres tener un futuro en Broadway. ¿Qué pasaría si eso no funciona?" _

"_Bueno." dijo Rachel "Si mi plan de respaldo de ser profesora de música o de alguna forma trabajar tras bastidores en Broadway no funcionan, tengo otro plan de respaldo más" _

"_¿Cuál es?" preguntó María_

"_Lo que alguna vez le dije a Santana que iba a terminar haciendo. En secundaria" dijo la diva_

"_¿Y qué es?" preguntaron los padres de la latina al mismo tiempo_

"_Trabajar bailando en un caño. Ser streaper. Satisfacer visualmente a los hombres" dijo Rachel segura de si misma. _

* * *

"En la forma en que se atragantaron pensé que íbamos a tener que llamar al médico" dijo Rachel después de que se separaron.

"Bueno, pero desde ahí hasta el final de la cena estuviste casi perfecta" dijo Santana

"Pude controlar mejor mis nervios"

"Aunque no entiendo bien como hiciste esa relación"

"¿Eso fue lo que hizo que tus padres se decidieran a último minuto por quedarse en un hotel?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, si" dijo Santana

* * *

_Casi al final de la cena_

"_¿Sabes jugar al tenis?" preguntó Lucas mientras esperaban la cuenta. _

_Santana, mientras tanto, había ubicado una de sus manos en el muslo de la diva (debajo del vestido) y cada vez se iba acercando más y más a la entrepierna de la misma, lo cual, había llevado a Rachel a distraerse un poco de la realidad en la que estaba._

"_Si, desde chica." respondió Rachel_

"_¿En qué superficie te gusta jugar más?" preguntó Lucas justo en el momento en que los dedos de Santana rozaba la ropa interior de Rachel_

"_En cualquiera. En el piso de la cocina, en el baño. Incluso lo podríamos hacer en este mismo momento y lugar" respondió Rachel. Inmediatamente sintió a Santana apretarle el muslo antes de retirarlo mientras temblaba. Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de que había estallado en carcajadas. Igual que los padres de su novia._

* * *

"Creo que nunca los habían hecho reír tanto" dijo la latina

"No tendrías que haberme hecho eso" dijo Rachel enojada

"Rach, por Dios. Desde que dijiste que bailarías en un caño lo único que quería era terminar esa maldita cena, traerte a casa, desnudarte y exigirte que me hicieras una demostración de como bailarías"

"Se supone que tendría que empezar a sacarme la ropa mientras bailo. Pero ese no es el tema."

"¿Y cuál es el tema?"

"Que sabes que tengo una imaginación muy poderosa. Entonces, en el momento en que pusiste tu mano en mi pierna, mi imaginación se fue para otro lado. Y cuando tu papá me preguntó en que superficie me gustaba jugar más, yo estaba pensando en vez de tenis, en que superficie me gusta jugar más, con vos."

"Pervertida" dijo Santana besando de nuevo a la diva para que tratara de olvidar la cena con sus padres.

* * *

Días después, en la estación central.

"Rachel, eres mucho más divertida cuando estás calmada" dijo María López abrazando a su nuera.

"Y cuando mi hija no está haciendo ningún tipo de avance sexual sobre tu cuerpo" dijo Lucas.

"¿Sabía de eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, nos explicó todo Santana cuando almorzamos solos el otro día. No tendrías que haberte esforzado tanto" dijo Lucas

"Si, intenta relajarte más" dijo María.

Después de abrazar a su hija y a su nuera una vez más, ambos padres subieron al tren que los llevaría rumbo a Lima.

"Por fin se fueron" dijo Santana agarrando la mano de la diva

"Son buenos" dijo Rachel

"Ahora lo dices porque sabes que les caíste bien." dijo Santana riendo

"Puede ser. Igual, te falta conocer a mis padres" dijo Rachel

"Oh, mierda" dijo Santana mientras salía de la estación


	7. Me llamo Santana

_Buenas! _

_Terminé la Pezberry Week del año pasado. Si, me tomé mi tiempo, pero como estaba en humor para hacerlo mientras intento ver lo que me falta para la de la semana que viene. Lo hice._

_Así que disfruten y perdonen la demora._

_Agradezco todas las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_Muchas gracias!_

_Saludos._

_Lore_

* * *

_**Este one shot cumpliría con el final del Pezberry Week del año pasado, cuyo tema era: Día Libre. **_

_**Aproveche a buscar el primer capítulo de esta serie de one shots, y lo terminé acá. **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Lo que está en itálica es lo que sucedía en el primer one shot. Lo que está en normal, es como sigue la historia.**

**Saludos!**

* * *

**Me llamo Santana**

_"¿Santana?"_

_"¿Rachel?"_

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

_"Viéndote como te cambias"_

_"Si, es muy lindo, pero...estamos en el centro comercial y...es un cambiador donde hay mucha gente alrededor y...me odias"_

_"Eso no es cierto"_

_"¿No lo es?"_

_"No. Lo que en realidad odio es ver esas piernas cerradas para mi"_

_"¿Qué?"_

_"Lo que en realidad odio es esos momentos en que tu lengua está metida en la boca de Frankestein. Porque en realidad querría esa lengua bien profundamente adentro mío"_

_"Esto es..."_

_"¿Te está dando calor, Berry?Porque yo siento calor...calor que podemos calmar en el asiento trasero de mi auto, una mano adentro mío, una mano adentro tuyo"_

_"ina..."_

_"¿No puedes decirlo, verdad? Porque quieres mi lengua secando todo ese líquido que ahora está arruinando esa pequeña tanga que sé que tienes puesta. ¿Puedo sacártela con los dientes?"_

_"Sant..."_

_"Te espero en mi auto, en la puerta sur, en 10 minutos"_

* * *

_"¿Cómo te quedó, Rachel?"_

_"Finn, divino la verdad. Pero no creo que sea algo para mi"_

_"¿Por qué no? Tenemos que ir a la cena..."_

_"Finn, debo irme, lo siento. No te acompaño a la cena"_

_"Rach..."_

* * *

_"¿A dónde vas a estacionar este maldito auto así comienzas a hacer lo que tienes pensado?"_

_"Berry, Berry, Berry, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?"_

_"¿No querías mi lengua profundamente adentro tuyo? Si sigues dando vueltas y hablando no la vas a tener"_

_"Conozco un lugar acá cerca."_

* * *

"¿Acá?"

"Acá"

"Pasemos entonces al asiento de atrás"

"¿Tan desesperada estás Berry?"

"Si quieres que esto continue, deja de decirme Berry y comienza a llamarme por mi maldito nombre"

"Quiero ver tu cara cuando empiece a gritar tu maldito nombre"

"¿En qué momento te desnudaste?"

"Mientras vos te pasabas al asiento de atrás"

"Ahora siento como que tengo mucha ropa"

"Es que tienes mucha ropa encima."

"Mmm, pero la verdad, la visión que estoy teniendo acaba de terminar de arruinar mi ropa interior"

"Imagino que eso no te pasa seguido, menos con Finnpotente."

"Con Finn tengo que imaginarte solo para besarlo"

"¡Ja!"

"¿Qué?"

"Berry, Berry, Berry, tienes pensamientos sexuales inapropiados con Santana"

"Es tremendamente perturbador que hables de ti en tercera persona. Siento como que me sequé de golpe"

"Tengo que remediar eso"

"Mmm...¿Santana qué estás haciendo?"

"Algo que siempre quise hacer. Acariciar cada milímetro de estas piernas intentando saber donde terminan y donde empiezan"

"Podrías comenzar sacándome la ropa"

"Has hecho un muy buen trabajo hasta ahora sacándote la parte de arriba. Además, quiero meter mi mano adentro tuyo pero con esa pollera todavía puesta. Me encantan esas polleras"

"Ohhh...eso se siente bien"

"¿Si?¿Se siente bien mis dedos acariciando tu clítoris?"

"Se siente espectacular"

"¿Por qué no lo intentas?"

"¿Te voy a hacer sentir tan bien como tú lo estás haciendo?"

"Oh, si"

"Mmm..."

"Rachel, quiero que metas dos dedos adentro mío"

"Oh, por Dios"

"¿Cómo es posible que con eso estés todavía más húmeda?"

"Tendrías que además, ver lo que estoy viendo yo"

"Cuéntame"

"Te estoy viendo moverte sentada encima mío, tus pechos rebotando..."

"¿Por qué no haces algo con eso?"

"Lo único que quiero hacer es envolverlos con mi boca"

"Oh, Dios, ¡Rachel!"

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Eso...fue un orgasmo"

"¿Pero si no alcancé a meter mis dedos?"

"Rachel, es como estás hablando"

"¿Podemos continuar?"

"Por favor"

"¿Me va a doler?"

"Un poco"

"¿Un poco cuánto?"

"No sé, pero después deja lugar al placer"

"Qué suerte que es contigo aunque sea una sola...ohhhh"

"No te muevas y no me muevo Rachel. Esperaré a que te acostumbres"

"¡Más rápido, Rach! ¡Más, si, si, así, más, más!"

"Oh, por Dios, Santana, ya casi..."

"Oh, Dios, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacer esoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ?"

"¡Santana!"

"Ahora quiero probar algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Dijiste que te gustaría tener mi lengua bien profundamente adentro tuyo"

"Si"

"Entonces quiero probar eso"

"ohh...¡Oh!"

"Santana, te estás pareciendo a Finn"

"No me compares con ese idiota. Estoy en una nube post orgásmica qué...¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Sabía que tenías esa lengua para algo, y acabo de descubrir para que sirve! ¡Si!¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! Ohhh, Rachel, más...oh...oh...¿cómo diablos...? ¡RAAAACHELLLL!"

"Tenía hambre"

"¿Puedes besarme ahora?"

"Mmmmmm"

"Rachel, ahora voy a probar como es tu sabor"

"Pero...ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...OHHHHHH...¡SANTANA!"

"Es una catarata que quiero seguir probando, Rachel"

"Oh, continúa con lo que estabas haciendo y cierra la boca"

"Oh, Dios, acabo de tener otro orgasmo y solo porque me hablaste así"

"¡Santana!"

"A sus órdenes mi capitán"

"Diosss. ¿Cómo me perdí de esto? Ohhh, Sannnnnnn, Sannnnntana...¡SANTANAAAA!"

"Mmm, ya son las 10 de la noche, Rachel. Tendríamos que parar un poco"

"Sigo con hambre...pero quiero algo más sólido."

"Bueno, puedo..."

"¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? Mis padres no están, y puedo cocinarte algo. Hay comida no vegana y..."

"Además de ser una bomba sexual, eres la mujer perfecta, Berry. Sabía que tendría que haberme movido antes para que esto pase. Vamos entonces"

"¿Qué era eso que tenías con Finn hoy?"

"Quería que fuéramos a cenar, así le respondía"

"¿Respondías?"

"Si, quería que lleváramos nuestra relación al próximo nivel"

"Suerte para mi entré en razón antes de que eso sucediera"

"Si, claro"

"Ya que terminamos de comer...¿podemos hacerlo en tu cuarto?"

"De acuerdo"

* * *

"Santana, Santana, despierta"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Primero, te quedaste dormida abrazándome. No es que me moleste. Segundo, son las 7 de la mañana y sé que tenías entrenamiento con las porristas"

"Sue va a matarme"

"¿Tienes ropa limpia?"

"No, voy a tener que pasar por mi casa"

"De acuerdo"

"Te veo en un rato, Rachel"

"Rachel, ¿por qué me dejaste solo anoche?"

"Finn, no te dejé solo, estabas con tu amigo"

"¿Qué amigo?"

"El que te ayuda a pensar"

"¿Eh?"

"El que está dentro de tus pantalones"

"Rachel, quiero que nuestra relación"

"Lo siento, Finn. No hay más relación entre nosotros"

"¿Qué?"

"Terminamos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te engañé, Finn. Tuve sexo con otra persona"

"¿Quinn?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Quinn en esto?"

"Estaba en el centro comercial ayer cuando te fuiste"

"Quinn no tiene nada que ver con esto"

"Con quien me engañaste"

"No te interesa saberlo""

"Pero, pero..."

"Silencio"

"¿Santana qué haces aquí? Estoy hablando con Rachel"

"Rachel no quiere hablar contigo en estos momentos, deja un mensaje después de la señal"

"¿Qué señal?"

"Esta"

"AAAAUUUCHHH"

"Santana, no tenías que pegarle en sus...joyas familiares"

"¿No puedes decirle pene?"

"No me gusta pensar que tiene la forma de reproducirse"

"¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rachel Berry?"

"Ayer me mostraron un mundo completamente distinto"

"Me gusta esta Rachel Berry. Me gusta cualquier Rachel Berry"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Si, ¿Quieres que te muestre otro mundo nuevo?"

"Pensé que era por una sola vez"

"Ayer estuviste a punto de decir lo mismo"

"¿Me escuchas cuando hablo"

"Rachel, escucho cada maldita palabra que dices, ¿por qué crees que te fui a buscar a ese centro comercial?"

"¿Por qué querías que te ayude a cumplir esas fantasías?"

"Si, pero esas de ayer fueron el primer párrafo de todo un libro de 500 páginas llenas de fantasías que quiero cumplir contigo, Berry"

"¿Por qué ahora cuando me dices "Berry" arruino más ropa interior"

"Podrías ir sin ropa interior. A mi no me molesta. Es más fácil el acceso"

"¡Santana López!"

"¡Rachel Berry!"

"¿A dónde me llevabas?"

"¿Nunca se te ocurrió hacerlo en el piano?"

"Oh, Dios..."

"Me llamo Santana"


End file.
